The Girl and The Copy
by Paladin12
Summary: Nemesis returns, but not like you think. A girl is in need of a friend, so why not converge their fates into one?
1. Chapter 1

**Military Base**

Darkness, that is all I could see. I am….I don't know who I am. I don't know who I am, and how I got here. I don't have memories, but I feel like I should. Everyday I could hear footsteps, small but loud. I don't know how long I have been here, but I have been here for a while. I can't see anything, but my hearing is able to make some sense of what the creatures are saying. And for any reason, I can understand them. Everyday as they walked past me, they always talked about how they captured another 'MECH' operative, and how he gave them information.

"Yeah didn't you here, the Autobots discovered another MECH facility." a soldier said.

There's that word again, Autobot, who or what ever they are they must be important. These creatures always talked about the Autobots like their other worldly, but I could never understand it. The feeling that I have about my body is that I think I should be able to move, but every time I try it never works. I always lay on my back not knowing what is out there, but i'm also afraid of what could be out there. Not knowing anything puts you in a panic, especially in my case. The thing i'm laying in is hard and cold, but it causes an echo when ever the creatures walk on it. Right now I don't know what to do, I want to learn who I am and why I am here, but i'm also terrified to find out what my purpose is. As I keep thinking about this I could hear what the creatures are saying. There are two of them, one is loud and obnoxious while the other barely talks at all. I recognize their voices, they come around here a lot. I believe the loud one is named Markus, while the quiet one is named Linda. Most of the time I don't understand what they're saying, but today they say something that sparks my interest.

"Have you ever met any of the Autobots before?" Markus asked.

"No, only Agent Fowler is allowed to." Linda said. "But I did hear that they are giants. You?"

"I wish, but I guess I can't since we patrol what's left of MECH and their experiments." Markus said. "I mean look at this, plasma weaponry, ion cannons, hell even this thing."

I could feel the small touch of the creature on my neck, like it was wondering what I was also. But as soon as he said that, something activated inside me. What I presume as eyes turned on, but something was in the way of them. A small screen opened up and it read, 'Activating Nemesis, power at 60%.' Nemesis, is that who I was, is that my name? If it said activating, then that should mean that I am finally able to move! I try and move what I think is my arm, and it works! I am filled with joy that I am able to move what limbs I have. I decide to move my second arm, and it works also. The joy I am feeling of finally being able to move in immense, so much so that the two creatures yell.

"What did you do!?" Linda asked.

"I just touched it." Markus said. "I didn't know it would activate."

They activated me, they gave me what I wanted for the longest time! The sounds of their footsteps were going away, like they were running. But I didn't care, I have what I dreamed for and now I can see what the world is like. I put my arm on the cold floor, pushing myself up to see what the world is like. The world I see is filled with machinery and boxes, a lot of machinery and boxes. As I move my head around, I accidentally hit one of the many lights on the top of the world. I hold it in place to see what it looks like, but then I notice my own body. I let go of the light and focus on my body, and it was amazing. My hands were flat and square shaped, and my arms were a faded red. I looked at the rest of my body and noticed that the rest of it was faded, I must have been here a long time for that to happen. As I was inspecting myself, a loud noise came from out of nowhere.

_*Code red, code red, all units go to storage unit 11-C.* _the man said. _*This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill.*_

A code red, I heard of these before. They usually do this once in a while, but it's always a test. But if the person isn't saying this is a drill, then there must be a danger around. My fight or flight instincts kicked in, to scared to think straight. I look around wildly for an escape route, if there is danger here then I don't want to be anywhere close to it. As I look I see a small rectangular light coming from another edge of the world. What I could see was another part of it, a new side to the world. I did some thinking and decided to take the chance, deciding to get up and run for it. Getting up was the hard part, what I presume to be legs were weird to maneuver at first. As I got a foothold on standing up on my own, I walked towards the light, only to fall down and crash through it.

First time walking isn't a guaranteed thing at first, but I think I can get the hang of it. As I look up I see several vehicles all around me, pointing some sort of tube at me. I try and get off the ground, thinking these were Markus' and Linda's friends. As soon as I got up I feel several small things hitting me, and they hurt. I tried to shield myself with my massive arms, only to feel the pain coming from my arms as well. I look at the vehicles and they are the ones throwing these small things at me. I thought they were my friends, but now I see that they are the ones that were warned about from the code red. Using what little knowledge I have gathered, I ran past the vehicles and for what is called a gate.

The little things that kept hitting me were now hitting my back, and it still hurt. As I got to the gate I noticed that it wasn't that impressive, just some twisted metal slapped onto the ground. But if this was my home and it was now overrun by whatever they are, I had to get out of here. I decided to jump over the gate, landing on my feet but falling over since I still didn't know how to use them. The little things kept hitting me, these guys were persistent of trying to take me down. I got up and started to run again, but the small things kept coming and didn't stop. All I wanted to do right now was to try and get away, but theses things were everywhere. As I thought of getting away my body started to morph, started to transform. I didn't know what was happening, all I do know is that i'm now one of those vehicles. What controls I had were weird to say the least, how did I go. I could feel three large buttons under a turning wheel, but I didn't know which one to press. As I pressed the first one my body went forward, and fast. There was a gauge that I believe showed how fast I was going, and all it said was seventy five. As I drove away the small things that were hitting me were now gone, I got away from them. I didn't know where to go, but I had to try and find somewhere safe for me.

* * *

**Jasper High School**

Hi, i'm Kiera, i'm an average school girl with good grades and life. But my life isn't normal like most people, I work with my dad at a scrap yard, helping him work on getting any spare parts and selling them to people who need it. Easy to say I didn't have a normal girl life, especially when that is the main part of people bullying me. People say that i'm not like anyone else since I don't talk about boys or make up, I usually talk about machines and fixing up cars. I don't really have much in the way of dress, all I really have is a t-shirt, some steel toed boots, and suspender jeans. I was raised to be tough, but only physically, mentally I suffer from being an outcast. Sure I can beat others with ease, but I still get the damage that they inflict on me. Usually I just keep my head low and try and get through every day like any normal person.

My dad and I get along great, but after my mother died due to the hospital bill being to high, things haven't been the same. Thankfully my father isn't an alcoholic, but we both miss her. Usually I take the bus back home, but today my dad was able to get off work and pick me up. Usually when he does this we go and get ice cream, he usually gets chocolate while I get mint chip. Once the day was over I walked out of the front of the school and waited for my dad. Everyone now had their own cars, but since money is tight I can't buy my own, even though I have a driver's license and am seventeen years of age. I am sitting down on the steps waiting for my dad when I hear someone whistle at me. I turn around and see the school bully, Vince, nobody liked Vince but people decide to not get involved when he harrasses people.

"How is it going?" Vince asked with a smug grin.

"What do you want, Vince?" I said annoyed.

"Just wanting to see how a lovely lady is doing." Vince said sitting next to me.

"Oh please, like any girl would want you as a boyfriend." I said. "Why don't you just harass someone else like Jack Darby?"

"Because he's an old sock, not much use after a while." Vince said wrapping his arm around me. "Besides, I think we can get to know each other."

"No, i'm not some tramp that gets jack hammered by every guy in school like the cheerleaders." I said with venom in my voice. "So just go away."

"Oh come on, how do you know if you never tried it?" Vince asked.

"Sorry, but I don't do drugs." I said. "So just leave me alone."

"Geez, is that the attitude that killed your mother?" Vince said with a laugh.

Right as he said that, I sucher punched him in his stupid jaw. Vince fell back, shocked by what I had just did. I climbed on top of him and started to turn his face into spaghetti. He tried to fight back, but my punches were too much for him. Since I worked in a shop for most of my life, I got pretty strong for a girl my age, I was even stronger than some of the boys in school. As I was turning Vinces face to jello, I started to cry profusely from what he had said about my mother. The other students that were still there either stood in shock or were recording the entire thing, but I didn't care, I wanted him to pay. My blind fury was stopped when I was pulled back by a more powerful adult, my father. He pulled me off of Vince and put me on the curb, trying to calm me down. As I tried to get past my father he held me down and sung the lullaby that he and mother would sing to me to go to sleep. After a few seconds of hearing it I calmed down from my blind rage, but still crying from what Vince had said. The principal came out to see what was going on, since he was looking at the security cameras.

"What happened?" the principal asked.

"That bitch attacked me!" Vince yelled pointing at me.

"Y-you started it!" I yelled through my tears.

"Both of you, in my office, now!" the principal said.

"No, she will not be going." my father said. "We will be going home so I can calm her down, is that understood?"

"They fought, so as the principal of the school, I will have to talk to each of them." the principal said.

"If it were school hours, but since school was over fifteen minutes ago then the students are off the clock." my father said trying to comfort me.

"The fight was still on school grounds, so no matter what hour they still have to come in." the principal said.

"Then I will have to talk to the county, on how you turn a blind eye on the bullies when they mess up and how they harass other students when the teachers do nothing." my father said. "Because I know the last thing you want is them getting involved and taking you out of power."

"I um….y-you may go." the principal said.

"Good choice." My father said turning back to me. "You alright?"

"Y-yes." I said wiping away the tears on my cheeks.

"Okay, lets go." My father said picking me up from the ground and placing me into his truck. As we drove home, I wanted to tell him what Vince had said, but I didn't have the courage. We didn't stop for ice cream like we usually do, but he did say that there was a gift that he had for me once we got back to our home. Once we got there, I remember what it was like. Our home was part house and part workshop. The top half was our home with two bedrooms, a living room, small dining room, and kitchen. The lower half was where we sold and repaired parts and cars, and the entire backyard was the scrap yard. The shop was called 'Don and Daughters Fix and Repair', not a bad name for something just outside of town. We got out of the truck and walked into the shop, smelling the oil and rust of it all.

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me?" I asked my father.

"It's out back." my father said opening the door to the scrap yard. "Come on."

I followed him into the scrap yard, where there were broken down and totaled cars. As we were walking around to the back, I was wondering what my father had done to bring me all the way out here. We went to the supply dock and that is where I saw it, a semi-truck parked there. I was even more confused, what was a semi-truck doing here?

"Uh, what is this?" I asked.

"Don't know, it came out of nowhere. There's no license plate, and it looks like it has been damaged a lot." my dad said. "But if it got here then it would have had to be driven here."

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"This will be your first car." my father said.

"Wait, my first car!?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, granted it's not what I would have thought of your first car, but I already got the paperwork for you to drive it." my father said. "And I checked with the law and it says that you can drive any vehicle to school."

"Oh my god, this is great!" I yelled in joy. "I finally get to drive my own vehicle!"

"But, it is damaged, so if you can fix what it needs, then you can drive it." my father said.

"Oh thank you!" I said giving my dad a peck on the cheek. "I will fix this thing in no time!"

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this new fanfiction, this is for a great friend of mine and I hope you enjoy it, please send feedback and have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Workshop**

Being excited was an understatement for me. I finally had my own car, more like a truck really. As I was working non-stop on this truck, my dad came in to tell me that dinner was ready. I didn't really care what we were having, but since it was a great occasion then I would eat whatever he put in front of me. But dinner would have to be later since I wanted this truck to be fully operational by tomorrow. I was so into fixing this truck that I didn't notice my dad pulling me from under it from the cart I was laying on.

"Dad, I was working!" I said.

"I know, but you need energy to work, so take a break and have some dinner." My father said.

"But there's still so much to be fixed." I said trying to crawl back under the truck. My dad stopped me from doing so and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and walking towards the stairs. "DAD!"

"Like I said, you need to take a break." My father said with a chuckle. "Besides, it's still going to be there when you get back, you're lucky that it's friday."

"Fine." I said with a huff.

My dad took me upstairs and into the dining room, just a small table and a few chairs. He placed me down and went into the kitchen to grab my dinner. As he was getting my plate full, I was thinking of what it would be like to roll up to school in a semi-truck. The expressions on peoples faces would be priceless. I could see it now, taking up as many spots as I can and leaving the cheerleaders having to park in a QT parking lot. As I was daydreaming my dad placed the plate in front of me, which took me out of my trance. I looked at the plate and saw that dad had cooked my favorite dish, lemon salmon with a bit of pepper and a side of wild rice. We usually didn't get salmon, or any type of fish since we were in the middle of a desert.

"H-how did you get this!?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Some of my old navel buddies were in down and they said that I could take some of their fish, it's all the way from Florida." My father said.

"Oh my god, you're the best father I could ever ask for!" I yelled with joy. "First a truck and now salmon, I love you."

"I love you too, now go ahead and eat." My father said. "You don't want to stay here and talk when you could be working."

"But you said that I needed to rest and get some energy." I said confused.

"I did, but with your mood you sound like you don't need rest, but you will burn out if you don't have enough food in your body." my father said.

"Okay, i'll eat this and go back out to the workshop." I said.

"Good." my father said. "Also, how much did you fix?"

"The fuel line, a piston, a spark plug, and crankshaft." I said. "All I really need to fix is the outer part of the truck, there are a lot of holes in it."

"Yeah I noticed that, I wonder what could have caused all of those." My father questioned.

"I don't know, but I am sure that it's just old." I said finishing my rice.

"Honey, holes don't just come out of nowhere." my father said. "It scares me on how they got there."

"Dad, I don't care how they got there, all I need is a few spare pieces of metal and it's all fixed." I said.

"I guess so, but make sure you use the metal wisely, I don't want to see anything wrong with it when you're done." my father said.

"I know dad." I said eating the last piece of salmon and getting out of my chair. "Well, I got to go back and start fixing it some more."

"Alright, see you later." My father said.

"Okay." I said walking down the steps.

Once I got down to the workshop, I saw that some of the parts were moved out of place. It was weird, but since the tools were there I didn't care. I got back onto the cart and went under the truck, going to fix another piston. I went to try and get it out, but it was stuck on something, something that shouldn't be there on a truck. Whatever it is I had to get it out, but it was being blocked by the piston. I looked over and saw the p40 spray that I need and grab it, and spray it onto the bolt that is stuck. The bolt was now loose, so I grab a wrench and try and pry it off of the piston. It was still stuck and hard to remove, but after using all of my strength I was able to get it off. Thankfully I was able to keep the piston from falling onto my face, blocking it with my forearms.

As the piston rolled out from under the truck I felt a light hitting my skin. I looked up and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. It was a glass sphere with some blue stuff in it, but it's like it was a wave on the ocean. I was mesmerised by it, not being able to look away from its beauty. I reached out my hand to try and touch it, still mesmerised by it. Once I touch it, I felt a surge of energy hit my body, but it was the type of energy that filled me with life. But before I knew it the sphere retracted into the engine, I was shocked that it was able to do that. It wasn't long until I noticed that the entire truck was starting to move. I panicked, rushing from under the truck thinking it was going to fall on top of me I got out from under the truck, much like the piston that almost hit my face. I got off of the floor and looked back at the truck thinking it was going to fall on me, but it was actually rising. I was shocked seeing it start to transform and morph into what can only be described as a metal giant. I was so struck with fear that I didn't even scream, all I did was go and hide behind a large tool box and grab a giant monkey wrench.

Once it was finished it looked like a giant man, but made of pure metal. I was crapping my pants at that point, wanting to yell for my dad but fearing that the giant would hear me. I looked towards the giant from my hiding hole, making sure I was out of site. As I looked at the giant, It wasn't looking for me, it was hiding in the opposite corner from me. It was huddled up like me, but much, much bigger. I grew the courage to try and get out of my hiding spot and go towards it, still with the giant monkey wrench in my hands. I walked slowly towards it, small steps on the hard concrete floor of the workshop. As I got closer I noticed it saw me, but instead of attacking me, it was trying to sink into the corner even more. This caught me off guard, this giant robot was afraid of me. I stepped back and held the monkey wrench behind my leg, now curious to what the being was inside the workshop.

"H-hello?" I said cautiously.

"P-please, don't h-hurt me." the giant said.

"What makes you think I want to hurt you?" I asked.

"Y-you're one of those bad creatures, the ones that hurt me with little fast things." the giant said.

"Little fast things?" I said confused. "I'm not going to hurt you, here i'll prove it."

I placed down the monkey wrench onto the floor, holding my hands high to show I wasn't a threat. The giant loosened a bit after I did that, thinking that I was not going to hurt him. I got a bit closer to him, making sure to go slow as to not scare him. Once I got to him I placed my right hand on his leg, at least that's what I call it, hell, I don't even know if this thing knows much English. I didn't know what to say to it, and it looked like it didn't either. I thought of something quick to say, something universal that should get us started to knowing each other.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"I-I do not know who I am." the giant said getting more scared.

"Okay, please don't be scared, i'll go first." I said. "I'm Kiera, and this is my workshop."

"M-my name is- I don't know if I have a name." the giant said.

"Are you sure, everyone has a name." I said still having my hand on his leg.

"I-I think my name is Nemesis." the giant said.

"Nemesis, that's a weird name." I said. "How did you get it?"

"I don't know, when my eyes opened there was a screen, it said Nemesis." the giant said. "So, I think that is my name."

"D-do you know where you came from?" I asked.

"N-no, just the place that I ran from." the giant said.

"What place?" I asked.

"Somewhere in that direction." Nemesis said pointing north west. "There were many creatures, like you, and they used some weird tube things and they hit me with small fast things. They forced me to run, then I came here for safety."

"Wait, you mean the military base?" I said shocked. "You're a weapon?"

"I-I do not know what that is." Nemesis said.

"It- it's nothing, do you remember anything before that?" I asked.

"No, I do not know anything." Nemesis said. "I'm just scared that they will find me again."

"Afraid, I know how that feels like, you don't know how to respond to things so you run." I said remembering some unpleasant memories. "But how about this, I can keep you safe here, so no bad guy can find you."

"Y-you mean it?" Nemesis asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to stay in truck form when other people are around, you can only transform when it's only you and me." I said. "Capiche?"

"C-capiche?" Nemesis asked.

"Do you understand?" I said.

"Oh, t-then yes, I do." Nemesis said.

"Okay then, transform and get back into position before my father sees you." I said stepping away from him. Nemesis crawled out of his hiding position and back to there he was earlier. Nemesis was on all fours, he then started to transform into the truck that I knew and loved. Once he was done I smiled, telling him to stay quiet and not make any movements. I turned around to go towards the stairs when i'm met by my dad's top chest.

"DAD!" I said walking back in a panic. "You scared me."

"Are you okay, I heard commotion." my father said.

"Oh sorry, I dropped the monkey wrench." I said pointing at the monkey wrench on the floor.

"What were you doing with the monkey wrench?" my father asked.

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

"Then you better get upstairs quick, I made some peach cobbler for dessert." My father said.

"How many good things are you going to spoil me with today?" I asked laughing.

"I don't know, but you better get it before it gets cold." My father said turning back to the stairs.

"Sure thing dad." I said looking back at Nemesis, knowing his little secret. "Sure thing."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all are liking the new series so far and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autobot Base**

Fowler was in need of Primes help, since this was a massive break out. Ever since yesterday, General Bryce has called upon any and all military personnel to track down and destroy the MECH transformer. Once Fowler had landed onto the base, he rushed to the elevator, needing to report back to General Bryce as soon as possible. He pressed the button to go down and was ready to tell the team of what had just happened. Before he got to the command room, he thought of how could this have happened. Was there a second control system, or was it signaled to go back to another secret MECH base? After a few seconds he got to the command room, where he yelled his usual greeting card.

"PRIME!" Fowler yelled. "We got a code red."

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"Yesterday at four pm, the copy of you burst out of its containment and is now on the loose!" Fowler explained.

"Wait, are you saying that Nemesis Prime just got up and ran?" Ratchet asked.

"That is exactly what happened." Fowler said. "But since we didn't think it would get back up again, we didn't bother putting on a tracker."

"So, the big bad copy is out there running to who knows were." Arcee said.

"I thought we got all the MECH bases?" Bulkhead said.

"If we are dealing with Nemesis Prime then we must have missed one, but if there is one base still in operation, then who is leading them now?" Ratchet questioned.

"I don't know who and I don't know where, we need to get that thing back in our hands before it attacks civilians." Fowler said. "Or worse, meets up with Megatron."

"Either way, we cannot allow my double to remain at large." Optimus said. "So we must split into teams, Bulkhead and Arcee, you are team one, Bumblebee and Ratchet, you will be team two."

"Optimus, who choose me?" Ratchet asked.

"Because if the military is going to hunt down my double then I can be mistaken for him, so I will remain here and man the ground bridge." Optimus said.

"Fine, I guess that makes logical sense." Ratchet said.

"Awsome, I can see Bulkhead tear into Nemesis!" Miko yelled with glee.

"Miko, if you were to run off with Bulkhead, you would most likely be a distraction that MECH will exploit." Optimus said. "So I cannot allow that."

"Aww." Miko said slumping down into the couch.

"Anyways, I have strike forces looking around for any sign of that truck, it couldn't have gone far." Fowler said.

"Thank you Agent Fowler." Optimus said. "Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

**Workshop**

It was the middle of the afternoon, but I was still in bed. I didn't want to deal with anyone at that point since I found out that my truck is actually a giant robot. That was the only thing on my mind at that point, how lucky am I that I get to have a robot as a vehicle. The giant robot, who's name is Nemesis, acts like a scared kid with nobody to protect him. But if what he said was true, then he was a weapon. A United States military weapon that looks like a civilian semi-truck, that was a scary thought. This has to be some sort of alien technology, or the military really has been keeping secrets and this is one that slipped out. The thing that scared me most about Nemesis is that there could be more like him, more military bots that who knows could do how much damage. But if the military is making these things, then who are they going to fight? Before I could think of another part of what I had discovered, my dad walks into my room and yanks the blankets from my bed.

"Dad, i'm tired." I groaned. "Just let me sleep."

"Sorry honey, but I came in here to tell you that i'm going into town to fix Mrs. Pulaski's car." my father said.

"Again, that's the third time this month." I groaned sitting up.

I know, but she can't do it, she's eighty years old, and Bill isn't much younger than her." my father said. "I'll be back later, so manage the shop when i'm gone."

"How long are you going to be gone?" I asked.

"Don't know, but get dressed and eat breakfast, today is going to be a busy day." my father said.

"Fine." I said getting out of bed. "Even though I was going to work on my truck."

"I know that you want to fix it up, but right now I need you to go down and help customers." my father said. "But when i'm back, you can go fix it to your hearts content."

"T-thanks dad." I said. "See you when you get back."

"Sure thing, bye." my father said walking out of my room.

After he said that I grabbed my suspender jeans and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and started to undress, still thinking of what Nemesis was. I got into the warm shower and rinsed my hair, feeling the warm water go through it. At that moment I could only think of what Nemesis' purpose, what he was built for. Maybe Nemesis is the code name for the program that made him? I could go on with this for hours, but since today was a Saturday, I had to be down stairs and in the junkyard. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some on my hand, placing the bottle back on the counter. I rub the shampoo into my hair profusely, making sure that I get it into every part of my scalp. I rinsed out the shampoo and stood in the shower for a little while longer, just getting the soothing feeling of my muscles loosening up. I turn off the water and dry off, drying my hair with my hair dryer that I got for my fifteenth birthday. I put on some clothes and walk out to get some breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and get a bowl of cereal. I sit down and start to eat, that is when I head the door to the shop open up. I sign, getting up and heading down to greet the customer.

"Hello, and welcome to Don and Daughters Fix and Repair, how may I help you?" I ask in a polite tone. "Oh, Mr. Maxwell, how are you?"

"Hi there Kiera, just here to get some grinding wheels." Mr. Maxwell said. "I'm good so far, is your dad here?"

"No, he's out helping Mrs. Pulaski with her car." I said. "But I can help you if you need it."

"Thank you deer, but I can pick up a few pounds of grinding wheels." Mr. Maxwell said. Bringing up twelve grinding wheels to the counter "How much do I owe you?"

"That will be fifteen dollars and twenty six cents." I said.

"Here's a twenty, keep the change." Mr. Maxwell said. "Have a good day."

"You to sir." I said watching Mr. Maxwell pick up his grinding wheels and walking out the door. "You to."

Once he had left, I heard and noise coming from the workshop. I immediately think it's Nemesis, since he's been in there the entire night. I shrug and go into the back, seeing that several tools were knocked over and out of place. I look around and see Nemesis huddled into a corner, trying to sink like last night into the corner. I was confused by what he was doing, but I would ask him later. I picked up the tools and placed them into their usual spots, making sure none of them were damaged in the process.

"Are… Are you going to hurt me?" Nemesis asked.

"What, no." I said. "Why would I hurt you?"

"I transformed and knocked over those metal pieces, I didn't know if I was in trouble." Nemesis said.

"You're fine, i'm not mad at you." I said in a soothing voice.

"Y-you're not?" Nemesis asked.

"Why would I be, you didn't know any better." I said. "But I guess that's what happens when you don't know what's right from wrong."

"I-I guess I can see that." Nemesis said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I have to run the shop until my dad gets back." I said.

"D-dad, you mean the man that was in here last night?" Nemesis asked.

"Yes, he's m father." I said. "But I just want the secret to be between you and me."

"I know, I remember that." Nemesis said.

"I know you do, I just want to help." I said giving him a smile. "You kinda act like a kid."

"K-kid?" Nemesis asked. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh no, it's a good thing, it means that you have a lot to learn." I said. "So don't worry, you're fine."

"Okay." Nemesis said. "And thank you for letting me be here."

"You can stay as long as you want." I said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thank you." Nemesis said.

I give him a small smile, thinking how can he be a weapon if he acts like a like a baby? As I turn to go back into the front, I hear the door open. I signal Nemesis to get back into truck form and I walk back into the front. As I do I see the one person that I didn't want to see right now, Timothy Parks. Tim was a mess to begin with, he was the usual nerd of the school. He would often get bullied and didn't have any friends, but his worst part was that he couldn't get a girlfriend. He always tried to impress me, but ultimately fail at even thinking of trying to. He tried to hook up with me for so long that it was now a cliche at our school. He would try, I would reject, he would go away for a week. I was not interested in him, or anybody at this point since Jasper had either jerks, jocks, nerds, or druggies. I didn't really care for a relationship with anyone, especially him of all people. The only redeeming qualities of Tim was him never giving up, that that mainly shocked most of the people in school. He was a nice guy, but definitely not my type.

"Oh great." I said with a groan.

"Oh, hi Kiera, didn't know you work here." Tim said.

"I live here, you know this." I said. "Now what do you want?"

"I just came here to get some rotors for a project that i'm making." Tim said. "Do you have any?"

"Yes we do." I said pulling out a box of small rotors. "How many?"

"Hmm, about six will do." Tim said.

"Six rotors, that will be thirty five dollars and seventy cents." I said.

"Also, I was wondering if you would like to go to the spring dance?" Tim asked. "You know, as friends."

"Debit or credit?" I said annoyed.

"Or you know, we could go out to see a movie, I heard that the new Cyberbeast's is coming out on Tuesday." Tim said.

"Cash then." I said blowing him off.

"You know what, i'm just going to say it." Tim said puffing up his already small chest. "Will you go out with me?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"What, why?" Tim asked.

"I'm already seeing someone." I said.

"Really, who?" Tim asked.

"It's none of your business." I said.

"Listen, I know you can beat me to last week, but please, just one date." Tim pleaded.

"Are my eyes brown?" I ask.

"No, they're more like a blue shade." Tim said.

"Then you know my answer." I said. "Now go."

"Fine, here." Tim said holding out the money. Tim walked towards the door with his rotors, but not before he said something else. "I will win the next time!"

"No, you won't." I said.

"G-goodbye." Tim said walking out the door.

I signed, getting a drink of water. "Funny, but annoying." I said. " But he does have heart, that's for sure."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Workshop**

Now, today's work was done, I can finally relax and help Nemesis with repairs. My father came back after a few hours of me being in the shop and said that Mrs. Pulaski's car was in desperate need of repair, so much so that he suggested to just get a new car all together. After he got back I told him about my day and how Tim came around and asked me out again, for the hundredth time. My dad just laughed and said that he was more stubborn than a brick wall. I laughed along with him and went into the back to where Nemesis was, making sure that dad wasn't going to see him. I instructed Nemesis to go into the junk yard so I can get the parts he needs to be fixed, and he did just that. Once we got to a safe enough location I told Nemesis that it may hurt when I take off his metal plating and replace it. He understood, but was still scared of what happened at the military base. I started to take off the metal plates and set them down next to some broken down cars.

"Okay, that was tough." I said wiping off the sweat from my forehead. "Are you alright Nemesis?"

"Y-yes, it didn't hurt as I thought it would have." Nemesis said. "What now?"

"Now i'm going to get some spare panels that we have." I said looking around the junkyard. "If I can find some at least."

I start my search for the panels that Nemesis needs for his truck form. I made sure to go to the spare parts section first since that is where we store most of the salvaged parts from destroyed cars. Once I get there I notice that there are two side panels that would fit perfectly for Nemesis, but they were hot pink. Whoever thought putting hot pink onto a semi-truck was a good idea needs to get a therapist. I sign since they are the only side panels in the spare parts section, but I need the top panel and two doors as well. I put the side panels on a cart and begin my search for the other parts. As I search I notice that the amount of car doors is low, and that was bad. I remember the last set of car doors that we sold a week ago and how we may my father and I may need to go through more of the newly destroyed cars to try and get new parts. I keep looking around until I see a blue top panel and a green right door. I was happy to find them so I can fix up Nemesis, but I needed to find one more door. I look around some more and see that we are out of truck doors, well crap. I go and head back to Nemesis with what I have, passing by a few broken down cars.

As i'm passing by the cars I see that there is a truck that has a red left door, the exact one that I need. I drop the cart in excitement, pulling out my screwdriver and proceeding to try and take off the screws. The first screw I try and take out was the most stubborn, but I persisted. I used all my strength to try and get it loose, but in the process the screwdriver slips and cuts my arm, causing a small gash and making it bleed. I yell out in pain, but this was nothing new, but it still hurt. I grab my handkerchief and some duct tape and try and wrap it around the gash. I had some water and poured in onto the gash, reducing the bleeding a bit. I wrap the handkerchief around my arm and tear pieces of duct take off and put it on the edges of the handkerchief. Once I get it patched up as best I could I proceed to take off the door and wheel the cart to Nemesis.

"Hey, i'm back." I said getting to Nemesis.

"H-hey, what happened to your arm?" Nemesis asked.

"Oh, I just hurt myself with a screwdriver, it's nothing serious." I said laughing it off. "Now, lets get these parts on you."

I put down the cart and take each panel out of it and put it on each proper side. I take out my power tools and start placing the panels and doors onto Nemesis. I hear Nemesis grunt a few times, so I slow down the use of the tools to make him feel more comfortable. One by one, piece by piece, I put on the panel and the doors. Once i'm done I look back to see the new plates on Nemesis, easy to say that I laughed a little bit by the mixed colors. I stopped laughing and told Nemesis to transform into his giant mode, wondering what he looks like with the new panels. He transforms, but remains low to the ground to make sure that nobody sees him. His arms and lower chest plates are all over the place with color. His arms were hot pink, his center chest plate was green, his right chest plate was blue, and his left chest plate was red.

"Well, you look like a rainbow." I said. "How does it feel?"

"It feels the same as before, but I do not like the colors." Nemesis said. "Am I going to remain like this?"

"What no, the shop has a repaint section for people who want a different color car." I said. "Just drive around and i'll pick out your color."

"O-okay." Nemesis said. "I-I can't thank you enough."

"It's alright, now let's get you out of those colors." I said walking over to the repaint section.

I start up the system and look at the paints that we have. For semi-truck repaints, the paint needs to be at seventy five percent full to fully cover the truck, the only one that is like that is jet black. I think for a moment to see if I can mix colors, but I disregard that seeing black as the best color for Nemesis. I see Nemesis pull up to the repaint section and get him into position, he was scared that the paint was going to be worse than his current colors now. I reassure him that he's going to look good in all black, but I need to cover the silver parts first so it doesn't get all over him. I take some tape and cover the silver parts, windows, and crevices, so now I can now paint him. I tell him that all will be fine and there is nothing to worry about, giving him a smile to reassure him of what i'm going to do. I press the start button and watch at the jet black paint starts to cover Nemesis all over. As I watch I look at Nemesis, seeing that even though he acts like a lost child, he knows when to trust people. After a few minutes the spraying is complete, Nemesis is now covered in jet black paint. I say to him that he will have to wait for the paint to dry, but thanks to the new heat dryers that it won't take long. After a few minutes the paint has fully dried, now it's time for me to take off the tape. Once I take it off I take Nemesis back to where I put on the panels on him.

"Alright, let's see your new look." I said with a smile. Nemesis transforms into his giant mode and I was shocked by the result. His new paint job was really good, I didn't think that I was going to be good at it. Even though he was on his knees, I could tell that the jet black pant was really good on him. "Wow, I didn't think it would be this good."

"I-is that bad?" Nemesis asked.

No, it's great, it means that I did a better job than I thought I would have done." I said.

"Oh, well thank you again for this." Nemesis said.

"No problem, you look great."

* * *

**Autobot Base**

Optimus was at the base looking for any and all signs of Nemesis, his counterpart. After searching for several hours of finding nothing he didn't know what to do. Optimus signed, not knowing where his copy could be hiding, or where the new MECH base was. After some thinking he thought of something that could help him. He knew of a saying that the humans used, 'never judge a book by its cover', and since Nemesis was remote controlled he couldn't have gone far. He checked the satellites and looked over Jasper, thinking if Nemesis Prime was in town. Optimus looked anywhere that looked suspicious in Jasper, trailer parks, auto repair shops, every thing.

After searching a few more places, the satellites picked up something, a small energon signal in a junk yard not to far from town. He enhanced the picture over the junkyard, trying to see if Nemesis was actually there. After enhancing the image to be directly above the junkyard and having 4k definition, he found what he was looking for. He found a similar build to himself, but in all black. Just by looking at the picture he knew that it was Nemesis Prime. He looked up the place of where the picture was taken, 'Don and Daughters Fix and Repair', an auto repair shop. Optimus looked at who was closest to the shop, and it was Bulkhead and Arcee who were the closest.

"Bulkhead, Arcee, come in." Optimus said.

_*What is it, Optimus?* _Arcee asked.

"I have found Nemesis' location, it is close to your position, it is an auto repair shop outside of Jasper." Optimus said. "I will contact Agent Fowler, but take precaution when engaging Nemesis."

_*Got it boss.* _Bulkhead said.

_*Don't worry Optimus, we got this.* _Arcee said.

"Over and out." Optimus said.

"Whoa, you found the copycat?" Jack asked.

"Indeed Jack, but I must remain here for other's safety, even though I stand the best chance at taking Nemesis down." Optimus said.

"I get that Optimus, but are you sure it is really him?" Jack asked.

"I am certain, Jack." Optimus said. "But even I am wrong when it comes to decisions."

"Just like humans." Jack said giving off a smile.

"Indeed, that is what makes us linked." Optimus said smiling back at Jack. Optimus looked back at the monitor and contacted Fowler for support. "Agent Fowler, I have found Nemesis' location, sending you the coordinates."

_*Got it Prime, i'm on my way.* _Fowler said.

* * *

**Nemesis**

Soundwave was searching for any new relics that could be found for the war against the Autobots. After decoding another set of Iacon coordinates, something came up on his scanner, an Autobot signal, but a little corrupted. He stopped his work and kept the coordinates of the signal in place on his screen. He walked over to Megatron, His master. Soundwave tapped Megatron on the shoulder and brought up the coordinates. Megatron turned around, wondering what Soundwave had found.

"Another set of Iacon coordinates?" Megatron asked. After more looking at Soundwaves visor, Megatron was shocked that another Autobot was on this planet. "Another Autobot, on Earth, this is most dreadful news. If this truly is an Autobot, then I will deal with him myself."

* * *

**Workshop**

It was about four o'clock and I was tired of working, thankfully nobody was coming in at this time so I can spend time with Nemesis. During my spare time, I showed him what life it like out here, and what humans did. I showed him different tv shows, games, and even memes, I know how original. But Nemesis was interested in what I had to show him, but he kept asking one question, 'What am I?'. I didn't know what to say when he asked me that, but I needed to make sure he didn't get even more scared than he already is.

"And this is a show that I like to watch, it's called Star Wars the Clone Wars." I said.

"W-what is it about?" Nemesis asked.

"It's about people who look alike taking down droids with leaders who have the force." I said.

"What is the 'force'?" Nemesis asked.

"It's something that helps those who have it connect with the galaxy, and be able to levitate rocks." I said. "And no, it's not real."

"Oh, okay." Nemesis said. "T-thank you."

"For what?" I ask.

"For everything, for letting me stay here even though we just met." Nemesis said.

"It's fine, and you don't have to say that every time you see me." I said. "You are perfect and I am grateful you are here with me."

"I am to, i'm so glad you are here for me." Nemesis said. Before Nemesis could say anything else, the screen from when he woke up popped back up, but it said something different. The screen said something was coming, and at the bottom it was danger. This scared Nemesis even more, sending him into a panic. "Oh no, they must be here."

"Who, who's here!?" I asked wondering what Nemesis was scared about.

"T-the military, it says there are two vehicles approaching!" Nemesis said.

"Oh crap, if they know you are here then you are in danger." I said. "You need to run."

"W-what about you?" Nemesis asked.

"I can go with you, the military won't hurt me since i'm a citizen." I said. "Now transform and lets get you somewhere safe."

Nemesis nodded, transforming into his truck form. I ran over to the driver side of him, climbing in and buckling up. Just as Nemesis was going to drive out of the shop, my dad came out, this is not good.

"Kiera, I need you for a second." my father said.

"Sorry dad, I can't right now." I said.

"What, why?" my father asked.

"Because-WHOA!" I yelled as Nemesis pushed down the gas and went full speed out of the workshop. Nemesis turned to the road and speed up to his top speed, going fast away from the workshop.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Road Outside of Jasper**

Nemesis was driving like his life depended on it, and it probably did. He was going about eighty miles per hour on a sixty mile per hour speed road. Kiera was in the driver seat wondering what got Nemesis so spooked, but scared herself. She thought that if the military knew where Nemesis was then they would bring her and her dad in for questioning, and most likely lock them up for good. She couldn't allow that to happen however, her life was to messed up as is, she can't lose what little she has left. While Nemesis was driving there was a radar where the Radio would have been, most likely what the military had placed when they made him. She looked at the radar and saw that there were two signals behind them, keeping a constant speed. She was curious to who they were, she lowered down the window and went to look at who it was. Right behind Nemesis was a green SUV, with a blue motorcycle besides it. Kiera looked closer and saw that both of the vehicles that were following them didn't have any humans driving them. This made Kiera's mind race, concluding that they must be like Nemesis, but not here to get a friend. Kiera got back into her seat and closed the window, scared that they are now being hunted.

"Nemesis, you need to go faster." Kiera said.

"W-why?" Nemesis asked. "I'm going as fast as I can."

"Because I think we are getting chased by some of your comrades." Kiera said. "And I doubt they are here for a family reunion."

"I can try, but I don't know how." Nemesis said.

"You're vehicle is a stick shift, i'll help you with that." Kiera said grabbing the stick right next to the wheel. "Okay, ready?"

"Y-yes." Nemesis said.

"Okay." Kiera said going through the motions of putting Nemesis into a higher gear. "Two, three, four, five."

Nemesis started to go a lot faster than he was just a second ago, he was now going about one hundred and thirty, and that was his limit. With the Autobots, Bulkhead and Arcee saw that Nemesis was getting away, and that wasn't going to slide. Bulkhead rushed ahead, launching himself and transforming mid-air. Arcee transformed also, jumping higher than Bulkhead and landing her foot onto one of his hands. With Bulkhead's strength, he chucked Arcee towards Nemesis. Arcee landed onto the back of Nemesis, causing him to swerve and lose control. Beginning to lose control of his actions, this forced Nemesis to transform and slide on the concrete road. Arcee was pushed off by Nemesis and crashed into a road sign, the high speeds tearing off the sign in half. But as Nemesis was rolling on the concrete, he had Kiera in his arms, making sure she was secure and safe. After rolling three hundred feet and breaking part of the road, Nemesis came to a halt, damaged but still functioning. Nemesis sat up and shook his head, feeling his circuits were going haywire. Nemesis then quickly looked down to see Kiera still in his arms, but bleeding from her arms and legs.

"Kiera, are you alright!?" Nemesis said in a scared tone.

"Y-yeah, just a f-few scrapes." Kiera said.

Nemesis looked over and saw the green SUV driving towards him, transforming into a bulky green wall. On instinct, Nemesis threw Kiera twenty feet away from him, making sure that his throw wasn't harmful to her. But before he could react, Bulkhead tackled Nemesis to the ground. With Bulkhead on top of him, Nemesis couldn't get him off. Nemesis didn't know who the green one was, all he knew that he was scared out of his mind. Bulkhead lifted one of his ands and transformed it into his signature wrecking ball. Nemesis saw this, and fearing for his life he did a left hook on Bulkhead, sending the wrecker frying off of him. Nemesis was shocked by his own strength, he didn't know he had that much power. He soon realized that Kiera wasn't moving, he looked to where he had thrown her and saw a small pool of blood next to Kiera. Nemesis' optics widened, fearing that his only friend was hurt. Nemesis got up and rushed towards Kiera, only to be stopped by a blade cutting into his face plate. Nemesis took a step back, wondering who had attacked him. He looked down and saw that it was the blue one that jumped onto him, and she was keeping him from Kiera.

"P-please, I need to save her." Nemesis said.

"Like you care about saving anybody you piece of MECH scrap!" Arcee yelled.

'_MECH, why did she call me that!?'_ Nemesis thought. _'Why would she associate me with that group!?'_

While Nemesis was thinking, Arcee lunged forward and slashed Nemesis in his chest plate. Nemesis got out of his thoughts and went onto the defensive, keeping his arms up and trying to get round Arcee. Arcee wasn't letting up, she needed to take Nemesis down for good, and save the human girl. Arcee slashed at Nemesis once more, still hitting his arms. Arcee got down near the ground and uppercutted Nemesis, getting through his defense and making a gash in his chest plate and part of his face plate. Nemesis didn't know what to do, the blue one was just to fast to track. Before he could move, Bulkhead tackled Nemesis into a giant boulder. Nemesis grabbed both of Bulkheads arms, keeping him from attacking him with his wrecking ball. Nemesis looked over and felt a sharp pain in his side, Arcee had cut into his side. Nemesis removed one of his arms and swatted Arcee away, but leaving Bulkhead with an opening. Bulkhead reared his wrecking ball and slammed it into Nemesis' face plate, pinning it to the boulder. Nemesis' optice started to flutter on and off, signalling that he was severely damaged.

"Well, that is taken care off." Bulkhead said getting off of Nemesis.

"Now we need to deal with the girl." Arcee said. "I'll call in Agent Fowler for support."

"On it, i'll guard the copy." Bulkhead said.

"Arcee to Agent Fowler, we've taken down Nemesis and are in need of an ambulance, he had a human girl with her." Arcee said.

_*I'm already here Arcee, look to your side.* _Fowler said.

Arcee looked over and saw several tanks, trucks, jeeps, and a few ambulances coming up from the road. Once the military got there they secured the tanks and trucks to make sure Nemesis doesn't get back up. As they were doing with Arcee and Bulkhead, Fowler was overseeing the transport of Kiera into an ambulance, she was fine but needed to be taken in for questioning. Fowler signed, not knowing if the young girl was with MECH or was caught in the middle, but he knew that she couldn't stay here. Nemesis was waking up, seeing that he was surrounded by the military and the two who had taken him down. He could barely move, but the thing he saw sent fear and anger into his systems. Behind all the guns pointing at him, he saw Kiera being set on a stretcher. The people who had hunted him down were taking his only friend away, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was beginning to fill up with rage, wanting to help her but there's nothing to be done.

"No." Nemesis said with venom in his voice. "No….no…..NO!"

Nemesis jumped up, filled with blinging rage and his programming coming back to him. A screen popped up in his optice, saying 'assault mode activated'. Nemesis roared in anger, his arms turning into the blasters of Optimus Prime. Before Arcee and Bulkhead could react, Nemesis fired several bolts at them, all landing onto their targets. Arcee and Bulkhead fell onto the ground, unconscious from the blasts that hit their chest plates. The tanks fired their shells at Nemesis, but the shells did little to stop him. Nemesis aimed his blasters and fired at the tanks and soldiers that were shooting at him, destroying the tanks and vaporizing the troops that were hit by his bolts. Nemesis had no control of his actions, the only thing he could do was kill whatever was in front of him. The tanks that were surrounding him were all but destroyed, and no soldier was shooting at him now. Nemesis walked forward to the ambulance, where the driver and the medics ran away and leaving Kiera on the stretcher. Nemesis aimed his blaster at Kiera, still full with rage. Before anything else happened, Nemesis came back to his senses and had now realized what he had done. He moved his blaster away from Kiera, who was still unconscious. Nemesis looked at his blasters, transforming them back into his hands.

Nemesis looked towards the tanks and trucks that he had destroyed, horrified by what he had done. He really was a weapon, even without knowing it he was dangerous. Nemesis fell back in fear, seeing what he had done, looking at the smoke and roasted corpses of the battlefield. He looked back at Kiera and saw that she was still asleep, and he knew that he couldn't leave her here, letting her see what he had done. Nemesis got off of the ground and scooped her up into his hands. Nemesis then walked towards the workshop, her home to drop her off and never come back to her again. He knew if he stayed then he would be putting her in danger, so he would have to go away, forever. Back at the battlefield, Fowler was covered in dirt and his left arm was broken. Fowler took out his radio and called Optimus for help.

"Prime, we need backup, Arcee and Bulkhead are down and Nemesis got away." Fowler said. "And tell Nurse Darby to clear her two o'clock."

_*Understood, Agent Fowler.*_ Optimus said.

"And once more thing that you should hear, I don't think Nemesis is being controlled by a MECH agent." Fowler said. "I think he's alive."

_*What makes you think of that, Agent Fowler?* _Optimus asked.

"He acted to…. Well, human, instead of being a toy car." Fowler said.

_*Understood, Agent Fowler. But we must find him before he could do more harm.* _Optimus said.

"I know, Prime." Fowler said. "I know."

* * *

**Workshop**

Don was worried sick for his daughter, she left in a hurry for some reason, and he saw a military unit going past the shop after a few minutes of her leaving. He was outside and trying to call Kiera, but she wasn't picking up. Whatever had gotten her spooked, he needed to know so he could solve it, that was his job as a father. He was calling her for the thirtieth time, but still no answer from her. Don was so angry and confused that he threw his phone to the ground, frustrated that Kiera wasn't picking up. Whatever the military was doing he couldn't let them complete it, he needed to find out what it was. He had already lost his love, he couldn't lose his daughter to.

"DAMMIT!" Don yelled at the top of his lungs.

He went to go back into the shop, but something stopped him, a deep thud was coming from his right. Don looked at who or what was coming, and what he saw almost made his piss his pants. He saw a giant robot walking towards him and his shop, and it had something in his hands, it was Kiera. As the robot got closer, Don ran for him to see if Kiera was okay. Once Nemesis got to the workshop, he knelt down and laid Kiera on the ground. Don ran to his daughters side holding her in his arms. Don started to cry, now knowing that his daughter was with him after what had happened. Kiera started to wake up, still hurting from what happened during the fight.

"Kiera, are you alright!?" Don asked.

"I-i'm fine, w-where am I?" Kiera asked.

"You're back home, safe and sound." Don said hugging her even more.

"W-where's Nemesis?" Kiera asked.

"Who's Nemesis?" Don asked.

"I am." Nemesis said.

"Oh no, you stay away from my daughter, you hear!" Don said getting up and stepping in front of Kiera. "You go away, leave!"

"D-dad, he not going to hurt me." Kiera said getting up from the ground.

"Kiera, get inside." Don said.

"But dad-" Kiera said being cut off.

"I SAID GET INSIDE, NOW!" Don yelled.

"No, just listen." Kiera said getting in front of her father. "He's my friend."

"What, what do you mean!?" Don asked. "He's a monster!"

"No he isn't, he wouldn't hurt anybody. He's the most gentle, innocent, and most compassionate thing out there." Kiera said.

"No, he's a giant metal beast who would hurt you!" Don said.

"You don't understand, he is my friend and I trust him." Kiera said. "He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"He's right." Nemesis said. "I'm just a giant metal beast."

"N-Nemesis." Kiera said looking at Nemesis. "What are you saying?"

"I…..I killed the military troops." Nemesis said with shame. "I...I couldn't let them take you away."

"N-Nemesis." Kiera said in shock.

"See, he's a threat, so please get in the shop!" Don said.

"Oh, how friendships fall apart." Megatron said walking towards the group. The three looked to see who was coming, it was a silver and purple metal giant. But behind him was a red giant with good paint job, and a dark blue one who looked like a jet, along with several small purple look a likes.. "I do hope i'm not interrupting anything important?"

"W-who are you?" Nemesis asked.

"Optimus, not only did you get a new paint job, but you forgot me." Megatron said aiming his cannon at Nemesis. "That will cost you."

Megatron fired his cannon, sending a bolt into Nemesis' chest plate. Nemesis fell to the ground, crashing through a metal wall and smoke coming from his chest. "Nemesis!" Kiera yelled.

"So, you're Nemesis, MECH's latest take on making an army of Cybertronians." Megatron said with a grin. "How exquisite."

"Nemesis, get up!" Kiera yelled. Before she could say anything else, Knockout came up and snatched her from the ground. Kiera screamed in terror, calling for Nemesis go get back up. Don grabbed a rusty pipe from the ground and swung it at Knockout, scratching his paint and leaving rust on his metal plates.

"Human, do you know how hard it is to get that off!?" Knockout yelled kicking Don into the workshop.

"DAD!" Kiera yelled.

After Kiera yelled, Nemesis activated his assault mode and jumped up activating his blasters and shooting at the Decepticons. The vehicons charged at Nemesis, but were shot down by his barrage of bolts. One vehicon was able to get close to Nemesis, but this would be a mistake. Nemesis' right arm turned from a blaster into a sword, cutting down the vehicon with ease. Nemesis rushed for Kiera, who was still in Knockout's grasp. Wave after wave of vehicons, drivers and flyers, were cut down or shot by Nemesis trying to get Kiera back. Before he could reach her, Megatron took out his sword and stabbed Nemesis in his chest plate. Nemesis was shocked by what had just happened, the pain swelling within him. Nemesis couldn't fight back, all he could do was see Knockout transform and drive off with Kiera. Megatron got close to Nemesis' face plate and said a few words before leaving.

"You are nothing but a human made disgrace." Megatron said ripping his sword out of Nemesis' chest plate. Megatron and Dreadwing transformed and flew away, leaving Nemesis on the ground to die. Alone.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback and have a great day**


	6. Chapter 6

**Workshop**

Nemesis was down for the count, he couldn't move. The attack from the silver giant was overwhelming for him, not just what he did to him, but what he said. What Megatron said didn't make any sense to Nemesis, he thought all the giant robots were just like him. When Megatron said 'You are nothing but a human disgrace', Nemesis concluded that he was the only one of his kind. But that didn't matter at that point, he was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Kiera was captured, he didn't know what happened to Don, and all he could do was lie there waiting for death. Right about as he was going to close his optics, a voice came from out of nowhere. Nemesis opened his optics back up and saw that he was in a dark void. Nemesis was beyond scared, he was always scared. He got off the ground and looked around for anything that was familiar to him, but there was nothing. He called out for Kiera, but there was no answer. He called for Don, but there was still no answer. Before he could speak another word a bright light came from behind him. Nemesis turned around and saw a figure around his height, a red and purple color scheme, and had a white beard.

"W-who are you?" Nemesis asked.

"I am Alpha Trion, the teacher of Optimus Prime, and now yours." Alpha Trion said.

"Teacher, what do you mean?" Nemesis asked.

"I know that you have a lot of questions, but I already know what you are going to ask." Alpha Trion said. "You do not know where you are or where your human friend Kiera is."

"Y-yes, and I need to get back to her, and I-" Nemesis said before being cut off.

"Do you know why you are alive?" Alpha Trion asked.

"W-what?" Nemesis asked.

"Do you know why you are alive?" Alpha Trion asked. "Yes or no?"

"I don't know why, but I need to get out of here." Nemesis said. "Please, send me back."

"Ha, now I see, your compassion for your friend is why Primus gave you life." Alpha Trion said.

"W-who is Primus?" Nemesis asked.

"He is the creator and life giver of all Cybertronians, he knows the past, present, and future of all events, and I always wondered why he choose you." Alpha Trion said.

"But how, that silver giant said I was made by humans, i'm no Cybertronian." Nemesis said.

"I know, he knows, but he choose you for a purpose that far exceeds my understanding." Alpha Trion said.

"But you just said that he chose me because I care for my friends." Nemesis said. "Is that not it?"

"Only he truly knows, all I did was speculate." Alpha Trion said. "But if you truly want to go back and save your friend then he will allow it, but you will need an upgrade."

"What kind of upgrade?" Nemesis asked.

"The one that Don will give you, even though he doesn't trust you, he will do anything to get his daughter back." Alpha Trion said touching Nemesis' forehead. "Now, you must wake up."

Nemesis' optics burst open, revealing a dark ceiling in front of him. Nemesis didn't know what was going on, but what he did know is that he was back in the workshop. Nemesis looked around until he heard someone clear their throat. Nemesis looked at his chest, seeing Don holding a welding torch and helmet. Don looked back at Nemesis, his face looking like he was about to kill someone, and he probably will. Before Nemesis could speak, Don silence him by saying something that would shock Nemesis.

"Just shut up, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but if we are going to get my daughter back then you need some new firepower." Don said.

"You are giving me an upgrade." Nemesis said.

"Yeah, from the parts of the look alikes that you tore apart." Don said. "Now hold still, I need to put this armor plating onto you."

"Do you know what you are doing?" Nemesis asked.

"Of course I know what i'm doing, all I need you to do is when i'm done you go save my daughter." Don said. "Got it?"

"Yes." Nemesis said. "And what are you going to upgrade me with?"

"You'll see, but you will be able to give that silver guy a taste of his own medicine." Don said putting on the welding helmet and beginning to weld the armor plate onto Nemesis.

"Hey." Nemesis said. "Thank you."

Don didn't respond to Nemesis' reply, he just continued to work. Nemesis looked back to see what Don was going to put onto him, and he did see the destroyed remains of the look alike troopers. Nemesis thought of what Alpha Trion said to him, how Primus brought him to life for a purpose. Nemesis wondered what that purpose was, and all he could think of is to save Kiera. But he brushed that aside and thought more of his new purpose. Before Nemesis was able to think of anything else, Don jumped off of his chest and went to grab something.

"So, what do you think?" Don asked holding up a vehicon blaster.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

Team Prime was unsure of what to do, what Fowler said was something that confused the Autobots, except for Optimus. Ratchet was the most vocal of what Fowler had said, he did not believe that any human creation could even act like a Cybertronian.

"This is preposterous, there is no logical way that Nemesis could be a living, functioning Cybertronian." Ratchet said. "And since he is made of human technology then me is more unlikely to be Cybertronian then Miko's phone."

"Whatever the case, we must find where he is, and see if he is still alive." Optimus said. "Because I fear that if we are able to find him then surely Megatron is as well."

"Nemesis on the Decepticons side would be hard to beat, even if he were alive or not." Arcee said.

"But he is not alive, the only way that could happen is dark energon, which I highly doubt MECH even has since they are now nothing more than someone in a basement." Ratchet said.

"Either way we can't take the chance, we need to find him." Jack said.

"Ratchet, I know that you do not think Nemesis Prime is alive, but from Bulkhead, Arcee, and Fowler have told us, it is unlikely we should count out the possibility." Optimus said.

"Even if Nemesis said he wanted to save the human girl, he could have been pulling our strings." Ratchet said. "Messing with our head and putting our guard down, not to mention that the girl could have been kidnapped or part of MECH."

"If she is then they must be in the school system." Fowler said walking over with his arm in a cast. "I was able to get the information of the girl before Nemesis attacked, her name is Kiera Smith."

"Wait, the techy girl that beat up Vince?" Miko asked.

"I know her, she doesn't seem to be apart of MECH, she just works in a scrapyard." Raf said. "And she is a little emotional since her mother died."

"So there is no way that she is part of MECH?" Ratchet asked.

"No doubt she was just in the middle of it." Jack said.

"It is my understanding that when Nemesis escaped the Military base, he found himself at the scrapyard to hide from the military." Optimus said. "And that is where he and Kiera met."

"So what, Nemesis is Kiera's guardian?" Arcee asked.

"There is still no explanation of Nemesis being alive, there isn't any scientific proof." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, it doesn't matter, right now Kiera is in danger and we have to find her." Jack said.

"But how, MECH probably took her phone so we can't track her signal." Bulkhead said.

"We may not, look." Arcee said pointing to the command screen. There was a message on the screen, and it was from Megatron. Optimus opened the message and the following was said.

_*Optimus, I am well aware of these recent events, including the one that is about your new twin. The human made monstrosity is no more, but the girl is with me now, safe and sound. And I know that you would let any innocent human pay for our war. So if you want to save this girl, come alone.* _Megatron said in the message.

"Coward!" Arcee said.

"Megatron will do anything to kill you, Optimus." Ratchet said. "I'm sorry, but we cannot risk it."

"I understand your concern, Ratchet, but I will not have any innocent human pay for our mistakes." Optimus said. "So I will go and face Megatron."

"Optimus, if you go then you will die." Ratchet said. "I cannot let you go alone."

"Ratchet, if we let Megatron kill Kiera, then what will stop him from attacking a town or city." Optimus said. "I must end this here and now."

"U-understood." Ratchet said activating the ground bridge.

* * *

**Dessert**

Megatron was waiting for Optimus to arrive, he knew that Optimus wouldn't let such a weak creature die. With him were Knockout and Dreadwing, making sure to guard the girl and keep any other Autobots from sneaking up on them. If anything, this was going to be the last battle of the two titans, reenacting the battle during Unicron's awakening. The wind was still and the sun hot, everything was on the line for both sides. With Knockout, he was having trouble with Kiera, since she kept thrashing around in his alternate mode and holding her was just as difficult.

"Human, if you do not stop this then I will tip you in half!" Knockout said.

"Then go ahead, I know you won't." Kiera said with a smug grin.

"Oh if it were up to me then I would, but Lord Megatron wishes you to watch as he kills the leader of our enemy." Knockout said.

"Then tell him that he can blow it, when I get out of here then you three will be sorry." Kiera said.

"And why, pray tell, would we be so scared of you fleshies?" Knockout asked.

"Because this." Kiera said taking out a wrench and scraping on Knockout's paint job. "How is that for sorry?"

"You little glitch! Do you know how hard that is to fix!?" Knockout yelled.

"Knockout, be quiet, and await further orders." Megatron said.

"Apologies, Lord Megatron." Knockout said.

After a few minutes of waiting, Megatron heard an engine coming towards them, and coming fast. Megatron grinned, thinking it was Optimus that had finally come to save the human girl. The noise was coming from the canyon to their left, and since there was an opening leading to them Megatron knew he was coming from there. What Megatron didn't expect however, was a different truck coming in from the canyon. The truck drifted out from the canyon, transforming while he drifted. The truck was black and had vehicon parts on it, and the entire trailer hitch was covered by a big purple and black box. As the vehicle transformed, Megatron saw that it was actually Nemesis, but with different features. Nemesis fully transformed, revealing two vehicon blasters on each arm, his chest plate covered by vehicon plates, his legs much thicker than Primes, and a winged jetpack on his back.

"Megatron!" Nemesis yelled.

"So, the copy lives." Megatron said. "And I see that you have gotten an upgrade, this will be an interesting match."

"Lord Megatron, let me assist you." Dreadwing said.

"No, this will be my fight." Megatron said unsheathing his sword. "And this will be an excellent warm up for when Optimus arrives."

"Nemesis!" Kiera yelled.

"Don't worry Kiera, i'll get you out of here." Nemesis said.

"I like your look!" Kiera said.

"Thank you." Nemesis said.

Megatron charged at Nemesis in anger, seeing how he wasn't taking this seriously. Nemesis saw this and transformed his hands into his own blaster, now having three blasters on each arm. Nemesis fired all his blasters at Megatron, a mix of yellow and red zooming through the air towards the silver mech. Megatron took all the hits and swung down his sword at Nemesis, but only missed when Nemesis activated his jetpack and continued to fire off bolts. Megatron fired back with his cannon, but Nemesis was to fast for him to land a hit, still getting hit himself. Megatron roared in anger, transforming and chasing after Nemesis in the air. The battle was fierce, but both sides weren't giving up. Nemesis got hit a few times by Megatron, but he dished out more blows than Megatron. Since Megatron was chasing Nemesis, Nemesis had a plan to try and kill Megatron. He turned one of his blasters into a sword and waited for Megatron to get closer to him. Megatron went faster to catch Nemesis and kill him, but he was now in the trap. Nemesis turned around and stabbed Megatron where his head was in his alternate mode, shocking all who were there, including Megatron himself. Nemesis pulled out his sword, seeing purple energon on it. Megatron fell to the ground, hitting it with a great thud. As the dust cleared, it was shown that Megatron's head was split in two. Knockout and Dreadwing stood there in shock, seeing their leader now dead.

"If you don't want to end up like him, them let go of the girl and leave." Nemesis said still in the air. "And never com back."

Knockout dropped Kiera, transforming and racing down the said. Dreadwing was still in shock, but transformed as well and headed straight for the Nemesis. Kiera was still there, but was shocked to see Nemesis do such and thing, it was cool, but scary at the same time. Kiera walked over to where Nemesis had landed, seeing Nemesis clean off the blade he used to kill Megatron.

"A-are you okay?" Kiera asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Nemesis said picking up Kiera and placing her onto his shoulder. "And there is nothing I would do to make sure you are safe."

"Thanks Nemesis, I knew you would save me." Kiera said.

As they left, Optimus watched from the canyon top. Optimus jumped down, walking over to Megatron's body. Optimus looked down towards it, remembering all the times he and Megatron were once friends, but now one of them is dead. Optimus closed his eyes and let out a breath, now knowing that the war was over. Optimus got back up and called for a bridge, telling the team that Megatron was now dead, and that Kiera and Nemesis were to be seen as allies, no longer enemies.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know that this fanfiction is short and all, but I hope you like it for what it was. I didn't really have a lot planned for this series, so I decided to end it here, hope you all like this chapter and as always, send feedback and have a great day.**


End file.
